The invention relates to a device for feeding a machine that processes printed sheets such as a gather-stitcher, an inserting machine or an assembling machine. The said device includes a feeder that separates the printed sheets from a stack, and a conveying arrangement which is disposed downstream of the feeder and which communicates with the processing machine.
During the production of printed products such as periodicals, newspapers, brochures, etc., with the aforementioned machines, cards are also attached and/or the printed products are addressed by means of an inscription.
The inscription of the separated printed sheets takes place, for example, in a device according to EP-A-0 472 900, in a horizontal line section of a conveyor which has received the printed sheets from a feeder drum. In the horizontal line section, the printed sheets, lying flat, move past an ink jet apparatus which is arranged over the line section and, under clock control, the sheets are then fed in astride position, to a gathering line of a gather-stitcher by means of a feeder having an opening arrangement. Owing to the fact that, following a conveyor loop, the horizontal line section is adjoined by a second one, the printed sheets can be inscribed alternatively on both sides.
In a known arrangement for the gluing of inserts to printed products according to EP-A-0 540 865, a gluing device is provided with a plurality of supporting arms seated at a circulating element, with the arms having holders at their free ends. The holders receive one insert each at a delivery point, move the inserts past an adhesive applicator device, where adhesive is applied to the inserts, and advance the inserts to the printed products where the inserts are glued to the printed products. The printed products are conveyed while resting against supports that are extending transversely to the direction of conveyance, and the holders are respectively dipped in between two subsequent supports and are moved against the supports with the assistance of the control means so as to glue and press the inserts to the printed products.
Both known arrangements lack one of the options of imprinting the printed products or feeding inserts to them during processing.
It is thus the object of the present invention to create a device that allows a simple pass-through of the printed products as well as universal application given the processing principles mentioned above, and, alternatively, the attachment of inserts by gluing and/or addressing by imprinting. This is intended to be made possible without any special provisions. In addition, the device according to the invention is intended to be usable for the afore-mentioned processing purposes without the options of selectively feeding inserts and/or imprinting addresses.